Daddy Dearest
by lullaby.28
Summary: AU. Connor was thrown out by Angel but now he gets into trouble, will Angel be able to help him and finally be the dad he has always needed or perhaps Connor will have to help himself. Tons of twists and adventures. Contains mild CP. READ&REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Going to jail

"**_Daddy Dearest" --------------- Chapter 1  
_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this characters they all belong to the WB, and Joss Whedon. Any character that you don't recognize is probably mine.

**Autor's Notes: **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic, it will be mainly _Connor&Angel Centric_ and it is currently a work in progress and it will be updated at least once a month (sorry but with school and everything :S I can't promise more!!) And it currently has 4 chapters, which I will update very soon, since they are already typed up and ready to go. Also I wanted to WARN YOU, this story _WILL CONTAIN INSTANCES OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT_, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please do not read this. It will not be in every chapter, and it will be in a loving parental type of thing, so this is in no way disrespectful, I just thought that should have happened in the show, and it would have saved a lot for both Connor and Angel.

**I in any way condone the hitting of a child but this is fiction**, and it fits my story and it will stay that way, for later chapters I will accept suggestions regarding where to go with the story... Thank you for reading!!

**Rating: **PG13 (This chapter, will change in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** None really, just some basic canon, and stuff regarding Angel being thrown to the ocean by Connor, and stuff... just that. )

**Warnings:** Language, angstyness... etc.

**Story Notes:** Almost everything will be AU, and it's out of the ordinary deal, nothing to do with any episode, just some canon for bases. In this story Connor is 17, and Angel just kicked him out of the hotel for sending him to the bottom of the ocean. Hope you like it; this is my very first fic, so try to be understanding, lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night was cold, and the shelters were very crowded this time of the year, but it wasn't like Connor had a choice, although he was pretty sure that anything was better than this. He had a very thin blanket, with which he barely covered, and as the shelter was only a storage place, he had to sleep on the cold floor because there weren't enough beds, and the ones available were given to the oldest people.

He was messed up, confused about what he had done, what he had lost. He spent all summer lying to Gunn and Fred, but he really did cared about them, he was very concerned that they would never forgive him for what he had done to Angel, especially Fred. And he was very surprised that he felt loads of guilt about sending Angel to the ocean, because he had been having this strange dreams, they were really weird.

At first they just happened about once a week, but the past days they had been daily, and even at daytime, he would just close his eyes and continue having these bizarre thoughts, random scenes of a life that he never got to have.

Back at the hotel the gang was worried about Angel. He had been very distracted, sad looking, and didn't seem like doing anything at all, which was unusual. Ever since Wesley had brought him back to the hotel, and even more after he had thrown Connor out, he really seemed like he had lost a part of his heart. Gunn and Fred were unsure about what to do with him, it wasn't like Angel was telling them that he had a problem, but all three of them knew what it was about. Over the past few weeks, Angel had been going out of the hotel very late at night, just to check out how Connor was doing, because he was his son after all. He had seen that Connor usually sneaked out of the shelter to go hunting, which was something that really disturbed him. He knew his son was a good fighter, but he also knew that he was too self confident, and that he didn't really think things through before jumping into them.

One night Angel spotted him fighting a vampire in a dark alley. He noticed that Connor seemed somehow distracted, like he wasn't even paying attention to his opponent. And the vamp, taking advantage of the kid's unawareness kicked him really hard and stamped him on the alley dumpster. Connor went unconscious. So Angel stepped right before the vamp got closer to his son and said:

"You better get away from here if you don't want more problems, this is my son and I'm not going to let you hurt him". To which the vampire answered:

"Oh really? How come you don't kill me right now?".

"My son was fighting with you, it was his fight, not mine, but if you wish to be killed, then I have no objection about making it happen" Angel replied. Having said that Angel threw the creature a punch, which it skipped, and then the vamp tried to kick his legs, so he would be off balance, but Angel was too smart for this. He jumped and the staked the vampire right to the heart, so it became dust.

From inside the dumpster, Connor was just regaining consciousness and was staring at his father who had just killed the vampire. Getting out of the container he yelled angrily: "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here like this? Interrupting MY fight?".

"Interrupting your fight? I think the only thing that I interrupted was your death." "I think you know better than to go on fighting when you are not on top of your abilities, but then again you've managed to surprise me and tear apart all I had thought of you this summer"Angel replied a little upset about the attitude that he was getting from his son.

"Screw you! I don't care what you think! And you shouldn't care about me either!" Connor yelled back in desperation.

"I know that's not true" Angel said calmly "You and I both care about each other, our bond is way bigger than all our misfortunes, and I know someday we will act like family again".

"Yeah right! Like I didn't know that you have been spying on me for some time now" Connor continued "You don't even trust me to be safe on my own, how in the name of hell would we be a family?".

"Maybe that's exactly why we are family, because we are both stubborn, hardheaded and think we are always right" Angel said trying to convince himself of what he said.

"I know I'm right" Connor replied in a cocky tone.

"That is a perfect example of what I said son" Angel whispered trying hard not to laugh.

"Well _daddy, _it was nice to chat with you, but I need to look for a place to crash tonight, so I guess I'll see you on my next adventure, you know, with your spying and all" Connor said in a sarcastic tone, and started to get away.

"What do you mean you are looking for a place to stay? I thought that you were living in a shelter" Angel asked kind of worried.

"I got kicked out, but then again, one gets used to that…" Those were Connor's last words as he ran out of the alley, and suddenly there was no trace of him.

Angel just stayed there, thinking about his son, and wondering if he had made the right decision by throwing him out. After a while Angel seemed to come back to his senses and also disappeared almost instantaneously, leaving the alley completely alone.

As Connor was walking down a deserted street, he was cursing his bad luck, he did not only proved his father right about being distracted buy he had also let him know that he had no place to stay, such an idiot for bringing that up. But he also felt good, knowing that his father cared, that every night no matter what he was there for him, helping him when the battle got too difficult, it made him happy and mad at the same time, he didn't want to believe that he needed anyone, much less, Angel.

Far ahead he saw some empty apartments, and he thought that he could use them to crash for the night, and it wasn't like he had many options, so he climbed in, and looked for the cleanest one. It looked like no one had lived there in ages, but anyway he just jumped on the bed which was in very bad condition, and all of a sudden, without any intention he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew is that he was being forced to stand up, and a police officer was reading him his rights, like it would help him. When the policeman was about to handcuff him, he punched him in the face, then the kicked the other officer and jumped off the building. What he didn't know was that downstairs there were two other officers, which caught him right away, and handcuffed him before he could do something else. After he was handcuffed they put him into a police car, where he was driven to the station. There they asked him how old he was, and after saying 32 years old, which nobody bought, he finally said he was 17, which made him an underage by law.

The policemen asked him who his father was, and after struggling a bit with his thoughts, he finally decided to tell them, because if he didn't he was going to spend his time in prison, which he really didn't want, and besides he thought: _'What's the worst thing that Angel could do? Lecture me! Ask me to come home? Which I absolutely won't do! Hell I'll tell them!_'. With that he finally resolved to tell them that his father lived in the Hyperion Hotel, and his name was Angel. When they asked him the phone number, he mumbled that he didn't know it, because he really didn't, so the officers looked for the number in the yellow pages, and finally managed to contact the hotel.

"Good morning, we are calling from the LA Police Department, we were wondering if there's a Mr. Angel living there?" the police officer asked nicely.

"Umm.. I'm afraid Angel is not here right now, but I would like to know why are you looking for him, I'm Cordelia Chase, and I work with him" said Cordelia kind of worried.

"Well Miss Chase, his son, Connor, happens to be here at the station and we just wanted to let him know, so that he can come and pick him up"

Cordelia was shocked with what the man had said. "Oh, I didn't realize, well, I'll tell Angel right away, but if you don't mind, why was Connor arrested?"

"He was found invading private property, and when he was being arrested he attacked two police officers, so he is in a lot of trouble here at the station. So please contact his father, and tell him that I suggest he keeps a better eye on his son, and that he should teach him some manners"

"Will do" was all Cordy could say, as the officer hung up.

Cordy was trying hard to reach Angel on his cell phone, and finally managed to do it.

"Hello?" she smiled when she heard Angel's voice, which sounded kind of funny on the phone.

"Hey, Angel, it's Cordy, listen, I just wanted to let you know that the police called…"

"What! Why on earth will they call us?" said Angel a bit disturbed.

"Well, it turns out that Connor was arrested"

"Why?" Angel asked concerned

"Something involving invading private property and punching couple of cops"

"What?! Why would he do that? I mean I can understand the invading property part, but attacking policemen, he knows that he can't do that!"

"I know, don't get all freaky with me, I didn't do anything. Anyhow it seems like he is in deep trouble at the station, and they want you to go and pay the bail and pick him up" Cordy said trying to calm down.

"Okay, I'm on my way"

"Oh and Angel…The officer asked me to tell you to keep a better eye on Connor, and to teach him some manners also"

"I'll handle it" said Angel, hanging up.

He _will _handle it, because he was tired of the life he has been living, that his son was all lost was only his fault, he shouldn't have kicked him out, he should have been there for him, he should have been a FATHER, and that was what he was going to do from now on. Good old Angel pal was dead; he was not going to be a bystander while his son destroyed his life. He was going to take action, hoping for a good changing permanent reaction.

_**MORE NOTES:** this is just a little introduction to what I'm planning; it is not close to the main plot. I'm trying to gather my ideas into a good story, hope you'll like it, and as I said before it is my very first story so, reviews are not only welcome but enormously appreciated. THANKS : )  
_

**  
**


	2. Joke of the Subconcious

_**Daddy Dearest**_

**_Chapter 2 "Joke of the Subconcious"  
_**

**Disclaimer:** I Own Completely Nothing... Everything Belongs To Joss Whedon and The Other Creators/ Producers/ Distributors Of "Angel".

**A/N:** Connor is 17 and Angel just threw him out for sending him to the bottom of the ocean. Circumstances beyond their control will bring them together.

**A/N 2:** This was originally written before Christmas that's why it is set this way. Sorry if it is a little late to post it... LOL. Hope you enjoy anyways, and just clarifying this is NON SLASH (because I don't do that... yuck!). Thank you for all the people that has read this, and to the sweet review that I got, and as I said the first 4 chapters are done that's why they'll all be up this week I guess.

**Spoilers:** None really (I guess you all already saw Deep down and stuff) . See previous chapter for more info.

**Rating:** NC17 (Just to be safe!)

**Warnings:** Language (swearing) / Spanking / Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Connor!" A voice yelled.

But there was no response, so the voice called again, "Connor! Come on we are going to be late!".

"I'm coming, I'm coming, there is no need to yell" Connor answered a bit annoyed.

And suddenly the teenager appeared coming downstairs, dressed with baggy pants and a trashy t-shirt to meet his father in the living room.

"What do you think you are wearing?" Angel asked glaring with displeasure at his son's clothes.

"It's the latest fashion, dad"

"The latest fashion? For junkies you mean?"

"Well I like it"

"Too bad, because you are not going anywhere dressed like that"

"You think so?" Connor answered challengingly.

"No, I know so, go change your clothes right away, we are already late" Angel said sternly.

"I don't want to change, I like these clothes!" Connor replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking you if you _wanted_ to change or if you _liked_ the clothes for that matter, I said you _are_ changing, because there is no way you are going out like that" Angel said trying hard to calm himself down.

"Well then I'm not going!"

"Oh, you _are _going"

"Fuck you!" Connor said trying to get upstairs again; partly regretting what he just said because he knew his father wouldn't have any of it.

But that had been enough for Angel, and in less than a second Angel grabbed the back of Connor's t-shirt as he was making his way upstairs.

And before Connor could know what hit him, Angel was on the couch with his son over his lap. Before Angel could even start talking Connor spoke.

"Dad, can we please discuss this in a civilized way?" his voice was breaking obviously because he was scared.

"In a 'civilized way'? I'm beginning to think that the word civilized is not in your dictionary, and besides you know I won't put up with that bratty attitude of yours" With that Angel brought his hand down hard on the teen's butt. He soon fell on a steady rhythm, spanking one butt cheek and then the other, hard and fast.

Connor was yelping with every swat, and wanted this to be over.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Please dad, owww, it hurts, oww"

"Well seems that you're catching up" Angel kept spanking the now very heated bottom in front of him.

"Yeah I am, I get it, now can you please sto…owww" his statement was interrupted by a particularly hard swat to his 'sit spot'.

"I'll stop when I think you've learned your lesson" Angel said, not wanting to be hard on the boy, but also wanting the impression to stick.

"I've learned my lesson I swear!" Connor replied almost getting out of breath.

"I'll be the one to decide that" Angel said not giving in.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

He continued spanking the boy for another full minute and then after a couple of swats he put the spanking to an end.

Connor was softly crying and sobbing by now, and he didn't even notice the punishment had ended.

"It's okay, calm down, shh… it's over" Angel whispered in Connor's ear.

"I'm s-sorry da-ad" Connor mumbled as best as he could, getting off his father's lap.

"It's okay, everything is forgiven now, but I still want to talk about your attitude and that mouth of yours" Angel said "But that can wait until later tonight, since we are now really very late, go change as fast as you can, and I don't want to see those clothes ever again, understood?"

"Yeah, understood" Connor said climbing to the stairs jumping two steps at a time.

Connor came downstairs again dressed in a more appropriate way, and headed to where his father was.

"Come on kid, the guys are just going to kill us for being late" Angel said desperately.

"Well that could have been avoided if we had discussed this in a more _civilized _way" Connor said rubbing his butt, but finding that far from comforting, it only made it sting more.

"Maybe, but perhaps it could have been avoided if you'd done what you were told to, and if you'd watched your mouth" Angel pointed out, then quickly grabbed the keys and went to the car with Connor.

They goy into the car and Connor tried as hard as he could to not let the sting on his butt consume all his thoughts because frankly he was having a hard time sitting at all. Angel drove all the way to a big and colorful apartment building, and then went into the one with number 304. When they came inside they found Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Cordelia already there. It was Fred and Gunn's place, a little small but cozy and nicely decorated suburban apartment in L.A.

"Hi guys, we were almost thinking you wouldn't come" Fred welcomed them, dressed in a beautiful long brown dress and wearing an apron.

"Yep, what took you this long?" Gunn asked.

"Well, Connor and I got into a bit of a discussion, and then the traffic it's just awful this time of the year" Angel replied.

"Yeah it can be crappy some times" Gunn nodded.

"Well now that you are here, I guess us ones that _did_ come here _on time_ can finally eat something" Cordelia commented a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sure, dinner is ready, I'll bring it, Gunn can you help me?" Fred said going into the kitchen.

"Sure hon" Gunn said standing up to join her.

"What are we having?" Connor asked anxiously.

"Turkey, it's like hello, no fat and great flavor, so no remorse about eating like crazy, what else can you ask to eat on _Christmas_" Cordelia answered him, commenting a bit to much, like usual.

"The same old Cordy, always worried about her figure" Angel remarked laughing a little.

"A woman must take care of herself; you think these looks come from no sacrifice, no way!" Cordy replied, as in not caring that Angel was laughing.

"Okay here it is, I hope it's not too dry" Fred said bringing the turkey to the table.

"I'm sure it's perfect Fred, thanks for cooking by the way" Wesley said nicely.

"So… let's dig in" Gunn almost ordered looking impatient.

"Oh it is really tasty cupcake… congratulate the chef for me" Lorne added once he started eating.

"Thanks Lorne" Fred answered a little blushed.

Everybody was eating, and happily chatting while doing it. Angel was telling them how Connor had made the soccer team this year and how good he was at it, and then his son added that he might keep doing it once he went to UCLA. Cordelia was talking all about his recent trip to Milan and how she got herself into a fashion show, and bought some exclusive design clothes for her. Fred and Gunn were telling everybody how fascinating their new jobs were, and that they were thinking about getting married some time soon. Wesley was commenting them about a new exploration that he was going to be doing in Egypt, where they had found some amazing ruins that could have belonged to an unknown civilization. Lorne also talked about how he was going to be doing some shows at a hotel in Las Vegas and that he had completely sold out the tickets for his New Year performance.

Everything seemed so right. _Happy, peaceful, perfect._

But then a voice was heard.

"Come on kid, they came to bail you out!" the voice said "Come on, before they change their minds about letting you out"

And then Connor woke up. But wait, where was he? He analyzed his surroundings and saw the cold cell that he'd been put when he was arrested. And it was then when he realized _it had all been a dream_, a very beautiful dream and yet a cruel joke of his subconscious. He had had these kinds of dreams before, even more often in the past weeks, but this was so vivid, so real, he couldn't believe he actually though it was true. _Why was he having this dreams? Why him? Why dreaming about a happy life he would never have?_ Connor didn't want to move, he felt so alone and scared, but it was then that an officer came again, this time setting him free and saying.

"Your father is here, _he came to take you home_"

And it was then, with those words, that Connor could actually begin to feel some peace again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final A/N: **It will get better promise the next chapter will come with a surprise... This was just the dream... reality will come in chapter 3 :) Review please... hint hint...


	3. The not so great beginning

Hey guys! Thank you so very much to the persons that have actually reviewed this, since I believe we have a lot in common, I completely adore fics where Connor and Angel act like father and son (or are working on their relationship). I will be replying personally to the people that have been kindly enough to take a minute and review, they make my day!

This chapter was finished in January, as I said in the first chapter, I have currently 4 parts ready, and I will work on part 5 right now, so I think I'll be done by these week or so. Here you have the third chapter, and in a couple of days, I'll have the fourth up. Thank you for your interest! And this story will be continued, and is accepting suggestions regarding where to go from here, ok? Also if you find any mistake please let me know so I can correct it, I know sometimes it bothers to read something with typos. XD.

On with the show…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Daddy Dearest **_

_**Chapter Three "The not so great beginning"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Angel, just a headache and very little free time, if anyone wants to sue me that's all they'll get. LOL.

**Warnings:** Angst & Language (only)

**Spoilers: **None really. See chapter one for more info.

**Rating: **PG13

**Author's notes:** Thank you so very much for the sweet reviews that I got for the last chapters, I really don't consider myself nearly close to a writer so it means a lot that some people actually like it. Thank you guys!

**Background:** Connor is 17 and was thrown out by Angel, and he got in some police trouble and ended up in jail. Also Connor has been having weird dreams about a life he never got to have.

**Summary:** What will happen when Connor gets out of jail…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was driving faster than usual and his mind was all confused. _What was he supposed to do?_ It wasn't like he was going to let Connor stay in jail, he regretted throwing him out on the first place, so he was determined to make everything he could to get his son back, and everything meant _everything_.

He didn't want to recognize it, but he was afraid of going to pick Connor up, well, not afraid of the actual picking up, but of what it represented. It meant the first step in the new relationship that he wanted with his son. Their _new beginning_, and of course, it was going to be rough.

Finally and despite being immersed in his own deep thoughts he arrived to the station. He got out of the car and walked calmly and _extremely_ slowly to the entrance, like wishing he would never get there.

He went to the front desk and asked the officer about his son. The policeman said that he was locked up and that he will be released as soon as Angel filled in some papers and paid the bail. He also remarked that they were letting him go _easy_ because he was a minor and this was his first offence, but that he wouldn't be that lucky next time.

'_There won't be a next time'_ Angel thought to himself.

A few minutes later an officer came to the front with Connor, still on handcuffs. Then he took them off and "delivered" him to Angel.

Connor had a slight smile in his face, like he was glad that his father did pick him up, but he wiped it as soon as he realized that Angel could have seen it. He got a little closer to his father.

"Thanks for coming, and don't worry, next time I will kill them all so they won't have a chance of arresting me again" Connor said acting strong and almighty, not wanting to recognize that he had screwed up.

Connor then started to walk to the exit, but was stopped when he was grabbed by the arm by his father.

"Where do you think you are going?" Angel asked.

"I'm going away" Connor almost yelled but somehow remembering the dream he knew better, "You know, the whole propose of you getting me out, was that I could actually go _out!_" Connor said, trying to get out of his father gasp.

"Actually, that wasn't the purpose" Angel answered "I got you out, and you are coming with me where you belong, once and for all".

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Ever!" Connor exclaimed, almost getting out of breath.

"Of course you are, I'm your father"

"You are not my father!"

"Then who am I Connor? Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You are a monster!"

"Well then I guess you have a monster for a father, but _still_ a father"

"I'm not going with you"

"They said that you have to come with me, and they will be watching us closely. They will send a social worker every week or so to check us up, because they want to be sure that you live in a good environment, and that I am a good father"

"Well then I guess the police aren't as dumb as I thought"

"You are right, and I might not have been the best father in the past, but I certainly intend to change that starting now"

"And what if I don't come with you?"

"They probably will look for you, and they will be on your toes, and then when they find you, you will go back to jail"

"Well that sucks"

"You are coming with me, for whatever reason you need, and even if I have to drag you myself you _will _do it"

"You can't force me!" Connor said rapidly as he ran, escaping from Angel's reach.

"The hell I can't!" Angel said grabbing Connor roughly by the arm and making him walk towards the car, where he practically shoved him in.

Connor was struggling in the car yelling to get out, and threatening Angel that he will jump out no matter if the car was moving or not, but Angel smartly told him that he had childproof doors and windows.

Connor was pissed the entire ride home.

When they parked near the hotel, Angel opened Connor's door, but got a little distracted, and his son taking advantage of that, jumped out of the car and started running as fast as he could.

Angel was not surprised by this but decided to give his son a little time to calm and burn some of the energy that he had right now, so he let him run away. He thought he wouldn't go far.

Some minutes later he heard Connor screaming.

Angel was fast and arrived just where he heard the noise.

His son was being attacked by a big creature, and very scary, it had probably 100 eyes, huge arms with claws and enormous teeth.

It had hurt Connor, so he was lying on the cold alley, and the monster looked just like it was about to eat him.

Angel entered in action; he vamped and threw the creature a punch. But it didn't seem to affect it, because it had already seen the vampire coming with one (or maybe more than one) of its eyes. And when the thing noticed Angel's presence it immediately attacked with its claws. Angel got a little off balance by one of them but he was fast and knocked the thing right on the head making it lose sight of probably half of its eyes.

The creature fell to the ground and then Angel heard another noise. It was Fred and Gunn who had arrived as fast as they could when they thought they heard someone screaming.

Fred gave Angel an axe and soon Angel finished the job by cutting the creature's head in the middle and watching all the eyes closing in signal of defeat.

Gunn went where Connor was, and tried to make him react, but he had no luck. Then Angel arrived and carried his son gently, lifting him carefully.

Angel asked Gunn to go look for his car which was parked some blocks away, so he and Fred went to find it.

They went as fast as they could to the nearby hospital, and they took Connor to the ER.

Once inside, the doctor checked the youngster up and he said that he was a strong boy and although he had deep cuts he was going to be fine. In the hospital they bathed him and cleaned his wounds much to Connor's despite.

But then the doctor said that Connor has some kind of venom in his blood, to which Angel immediately lied that he had been bitten by a dog. The doctor told him to find the dog and to get it to him so they could extract some antidote for what could be rabies.

Angel looked away and slightly nodded just so that the doctor wouldn't suspect.

Connor was asked to stay all night just to be sure he was ok.

"Could you guys do me a favor?" Angel asked.

"Sure, you want us to stay here with you?" Fred said.

"No, actually I was going to ask you guys to do some research about the creature Connor fought and to go and get some of its blood, so we can prepare an antidote for the poison it left on Connor's body"

"Yeah sure… we'll do it on our way home" Fred said.

"Ok then, we'll see you guys tomorrow, we'll come by and pick you both up at 10" Gunn said kind of glad that he could finally go home.

"See you" Angel waved, as they both went away.

And that was it, Angel stared at his son's bed for a while thinking about what had happened, how close he had been of actually losing Connor again, and there he stayed immersed on his thoughts until he finally fell asleep.

Angel carried a still drugged Connor and got them both outside the room and down to the hospital's lobby, the doctor had recommended him to clean Connor's wounds once they got home and to put on some new bandages, and so he was planning to do it.

Finally Gunn and Fred came to pick them up, and Connor was still a little out of himself for all the drugs he'd been given and probably even more for the poison in his bloodstream, so he completely cooperated, to sort of say something, although he wasn't actually conscious of what was going on.

Once in the car, they both told Angel that they got the blood and some interesting things about the monster that had attacked his son yesterday.

"Its name was _'Argo Panoptes'_ and it's like a mythological creature with a hundred eyes, but not very skillful though, and its claws are poisonous, so that's probably what has Connor still out of himself" Fred commented fully fascinated with what she found on the monster.

"Fred go to the point, which is that we found that with its blood and some rare species of purple algae that we bought in the black market yesterday night, we can make an antidote that will reverse all the effects of the venom" Gunn said interrupting Fred, who he swore could go on for hours talking about the monster itself, and not about the real news. "But the thing is it requires special preparation that we haven't yet found how to do"

Angel was glad that they had came up with at least half the solution to the problem and decided that right after they got home and he cleaned Connor up, they were going to find the way prepare the antidote, although he strongly weighted the option of letting Connor that way, since it was the first time that his stubborn child had actually behaved.

Finally they got to the hotel, and once there he went to the suite next to his and put Connor to bed, while he prepared the bath.

He got the tub ready with hot water and proceeded to undress his son. While he was doing this, Connor awoke slightly and protested to his father, but he was too weak to fight it so he just let Angel finish undress him, bath him and clean his wounds in the shower, even though he was uncomfortable with this.

When he finished the bath, Angel dressed his son with some flannel pajamas that he had bought for himself and never actually worn them. They were obviously pretty big for his tinny son, but they would have to do for now.

Connor felt so badly, all he wanted to do was sleep a little longer, so he just fell on the bed and closed his eyes, he still didn't know anything about the poison and he blamed the damn doctors for his feeling numb.

Angel was so happy to have his son back, and to be able to watch him sleep. He just knew that he was doing the right thing. He watched his son from the door for a few minutes and then he went out of the room closing the door behind him trying to do as little noise as possible.

Downstairs Gunn and Fred were waiting for him on the lobby.

"How's Connor doing?" Fred asked

"He's fine, I bathed him and cleaned his wounds, and now he is sleeping" Angel answered

"He actually let you bath him?" "Man, he must be pretty weak and hurting, we should really consider if we want him to take the antidote or not" Gunn remarked

"That thing was really powerful, I mean its venom must be really toxic because my leg still hurts and it didn't even scratch it, and we all know how fast I can heal, and so does Connor" Angel commented, then realized that Cordelia wasn't there and was really amazed that for almost a day he hadn't thought about her, and feeling bad finally asked "Where is Cordy?"

"She got an urgent call from his father and left for Sunnydale yesterday before we went to save Connor" Gunn answered him.

Angel was a little upset and sad. He hoped Cordy will help him with all that was going on, but found himself surprised at the fact that what he really cared about right now was his son's well being.

"She asked us to tell you she was sorry about this and to wish you luck with Connor" Fred said trying to cheer Angel up. "I'm sure she won't be gone for long"

Angel just nodded.

"We still need to find how to prepare the antidote, so we can cure Connor" Gunn said changing the subject abruptly.

"You're right Gunn, would you look for that creature on the books please, see what else you can find about it and the cure of its venom" Angel gently asked

"I can help him" Fred offered.

"Actually, Fred, I was hoping that you could do a little favor to me" Angel interrupted

"Sure Angel, anything you need" Fred said nicely

"I would like you to go to the mall and find some clothes for Connor; you know some t-shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and pajamas, because right now he is wearing mine and I guess they are a little too big for him" Angel said almost laughing when he remembered how Connor looked in his clothes, and giving her his credit card, a thing that he would have never given to Cordy.

"Ok, I'm going right now" Fred replied, and went out.

_ An hour later _

"I didn't find anything regarding the antidote on these books" Gunn said

"Well, you could go over to Wesley's and ask him about it, I'm sure he could help us" Angel replied

"You know how I feel about Wesley" Gunn said a little annoyed

"I do know, but sometimes we have to put our differences apart and try to work as a team, and besides I could really use some time alone with Connor, I was about to wake him for dinner, and I wish I could talk to him alone"

"Ok, then I guess I'll go to find Wesley" Gunn said disappointed "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he continued.

"Yes I'm sure, he and I need to talk things through and I prefer to do it while you and Fred are out" Angel said smiling.

"Ok see you in a couple of hours" Gunn said as he left.

Angel finished making some chicken soup and decided to go upstairs to Connor's room. Once on the suite he put a small table and touched his son gently to wake him up, but Connor just wouldn't respond, he wouldn't wake.

Angel knew now that maybe there was more to know about that venom than what they had already found out. He just hoped it wasn't _too late_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate cliffhangers but hey if everybody does it, then I guess I can too, but I promise to bring a new chapter in a couple of days (tops!), so don't hate me that much!!

Hope you enjoyed it! And of course _**REVIEWS are always needed and royally welcomed, so PRETTY PLEASE DO XD**_

Have a great day everyone!  



	4. Something Unexpected

_**Daddy Dearest **_

_**Chapter Four "Something Unexpected"  
**_

**Disclaimer:** If you'd look at me you'd know I don't own this. LOL.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the encouraging and constructing feedback that I've gotten so far for this … I worked on this almost every chance I had, hope you like the twist, and sorry that it took me a couple of days to update, the next chapter might take a while since it's not nearly done, but I promise it will be worth it... please read the final note on the bottom when you finish reading it will be important. Review please!

**Warnings:** Angst and Language.

**Rating: **PG13. (Nothing to worry about this chapter)

**Spoilers: **If you've gotten as far as this chapter then I guess you don't mind being spoiled, and besides this is totally AU. LOL.

**Background:** Angel went to get Connor out of jail, but his boy ran away and got attacked by a monster that poisoned him, and now he won't wake up.

**Summary:** Will Angel be able to save Connor?

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Angel was in agony, but tried to keep himself from thinking the worst. He immediately reached for the phone and dialed Gunn's cell as fast as he could.

"Hey man wass'up?"

"Gunn… Connor won't wake up, I think the venom thing is more serious than what we thought" Angel said desperately

"Well I'm at Wesley's right now, and we haven't really found anything yet, but Wes was asking me if you'd like to bring Connor over in order to get a blood sample so he can check it under the microscope and try to figure out what, exactly, are we dealing with" Gunn said trying to calm his friend down.

"Ok, I'll be there ASAP!" was all Angel could articulate.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Angel arrived to Wesley's apartment in what could be considered record time and just put Connor in Wes's bed like he asked him to.

"I'm going to take a sample of Connor's blood to see if I can find out what the poison is made of, so we can understand fully what we're dealing with" Wes said.

And so he did, with little effort he took about a full tube of the youngster's blood and went quickly to his homemade lab to examine it.

"What have you found so far?" Angel asked worried.

"Nothing much, most books say it killed everything it bit, but it doesn't say how to stop the venom from acting" Gunn said "I think most creatures it infected died almost immediately, so no one really got a chance to come up with a cure. There are only some theories like the purple algae and the secret spell, which was the one that we found, but even with that we are not exactly sure it would work" he continued.

"I have to find the cure Gunn" Angel said desperate "He is my son, I'm supposed to protect him, I'm supposed to be there for him when he needs it and up to this point I've proven to be the worst excuse of a father ever invented".

"You are not the worst father; otherwise you wouldn't be trying to save him"

"But I feel like I've failed him in every way, I shouldn't have let him get away when we were about to go to the hotel, I just didn't want to push him too hard, and now him being hurt is all my fault"

"You couldn't have possibly known this would happen" Gunn offered.

"No, but I should have protected him, I promise that when he gets back everything will be different, I will protect him no matter what, I will finally be the father he needs all the way"

"I've found something!" Wesley's voice was overheard by the walls.

And Angel went to him almost running, while Gunn's cell phone rang.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_  
A while before… at the hotel… _

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fred asked amazed to find the hotel completely deserted.

I guess I wasn't that important part of a bigger plan they had in mind" Fred sighed a little disappointed.

But then she wondered what would have happened since Connor was supposed to be in bed resting, and neither him nor Angel were nowhere to be found, so she decided to call Gunn.

"Hey honey, where are you?" Gunn answered his phone.

"Where am I? Where is everyone, Angel and Connor are gone!" She said worried.

"They're here" Gunn explained "Connor wasn't waking up, so Angel brought him to Wesley in order to examine him carefully".

"Is he alright?" the girl asked now fully preoccupied.

"We don't know yet, but we're working on it, why don't you come here and help us out"

"I was already on my way" was all Fred answered as she hung up.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"What did you find?!" Angel was desperate.

"Well it's like nothing I have ever seen before but I think I've read about this somewhere a while ago while I was still a student on an excavation trip we took" Wesley said trying to calm his vampire friend down.

"And do you remember anything else, because frankly that doesn't help us very much" Angel was annoyed, and just wanted full answers.

"Well…" Wesley said a little hurt for being Angel's anger target "The excavation was in Greece and the documents I believe, were in a museum".

"So we have to get those documents?" Gunn asked just entering the room.

"…That are in a Greek museum?" Angel complemented.

"Well I think they should be on the museum's online site" said Wes.

"That certainly sounds cheaper!" Gunn remarked.

"I'll try to find the information on the museum's web and you two go check how Connor's doing". Wes asked them.

Angel and Gunn walked to where Connor was and were glad to see Fred coming through the front door.

"Hey guys! Ever heard of the cell phones to call and let people know when emergencies happen!" Fred was obviously disappointed.

"Honey calm down everything is fine, and trust me we are working on it" Gunn said.

"I go warm some blood because frankly I want to be alone for a minute, Gunn please update Fred on everything" Angel said going to the kitchen.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Dad…?" Connor softly spoke, watching Angel warming some blood on Wesley's microwave and noticing that he was almost crying. He completely forgot to say the word _'Dad'_ with the sneer that he used every time, because he had never seen Angel this way ever.

"Angel what the hell is going on with you?" He asked again; but got the same answer that before: silence.

Angel was crushed, like if he were really dead, well more than he already was. He felt nothing plus he completely blamed himself for Connor's accident, because, truth be told, he was the one that let Connor run away and that simple thing was eating him alive. The guilt was consuming him and the only thoughts in his head where '_Why did I let him go away? I could have prevented it if I were a responsible father! How could I do this to him?'_

Connor felt weird, lighter than usual and like he was almost floating, besides he wondered why his dad looked so sad, and why he wasn't answering him.

"Angel, c'mon I know you're angry because I ran away from you back at the hotel, but I'm here and you're not yelling at me, so what's goin' on?" Connor spoke one last time hoping this once to be answered.

Angel bit his lip, feeling full of angst, and then walked to the door, passing through Connor, _literally_. When his father passed, Con felt like a little shake or some kind of weird giggling and he just couldn't believe it.

He ran to the living room of Wesley's house and saw Fred and Gunn gathered around the coffee table, sadder than he had ever seen them. Fred looked like she was about to cry, and her young face was full of preoccupation. Gunn was holding his girlfriend real tight but looked like when he tried to act brave but was afraid as hell on the inside. They were both looking through some books, readying carefully so they wouldn't miss any important details that might help them find a cure for Connor.

Angel was the worst to see. To watch his father in that shape worried him very much, and it was then that Connor just wanted to cry and scream.

"What the hell is happening here?! Why does everybody look so sad?! Can you hear me???" Connor yelled with all his soul.

The young boy ran to where Fred and Gunn were and tried to touch them, but just like with Angel, his hand passed right through them, like if he were made of smoke or something such as a cloud. Now he was beginning to worry. He didn't understand anything and finally went to his father.

"Dad what's this? Can you see me? Do you hear me? Angel I don't know what's happening!!!" Connor sounded like a little boy who was completely lost, and was trying to find his family. And he forgot that he was angry at Angel like he'd always been; all the nasty thought of hating his father forever and all the feelings of pain and angst just vanished; all he wanted right now was to be with his _daddy._

And then Angel opened his mouth. Connor sighed with relief because he thought that his father had heard him. But the vampire said:

"Guys, we shouldn't be like this, there is absolutely nothing that I won't do to make Connor get better, and even though I'm devastated I will NEVER give up" He sounded sincere.

"We are looking in the books and right about now we've found two theories on how to stop the venom, the one with the algae and another one, which is far darker, and of course Wesley is trying to find that ancient document that he mentioned earlier". Fred said sheepishly.

"Let me see" Angel said. Fred handed him the book she was reading and Angel examined it thoroughly.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Angel asked since the reading didn't help him all that much.

"Well, as I understand the poison causes some mystical effects, like to release the soul from the body of the person that it's infected so they get into a vegetative state, where they are alive just not responding"

"So what do we do now?" Gunn asked

"I think it said that the only way to get rid of the venom is that the soul of the person that is in the comma type of thing, finds its destiny, or reaches some kind of goal" The young scientist said.

"So that crazy theory says that there is a possibility that Connor's soul was released and is now trying to accomplish something?" Angel asked, not knowing whether to believe it or not.

"Well, there is a slight chance but there is also the possibility that it is all a lie" Wesley came from his office, and joined them in the living room.

"What did you find about the document in Greece?" Fred asked.

"Nothing really it said that it had been lost in a fire about 17 years ago" Wes answered.

"So there is nothing but the black market algae potion or to believe that Connor's soul is surrounding us and that he eventually will fight his demons and come back, all by himself" Gunn added.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Fred said, covering her mouth realizing that she had just said the wrong thing and trying to fix it by adding "You know in case that theory is right"

"Well I guess that's up to him to decide" Wes answered not wanting to immerse more on the subject.

"I DO WANT TO GO BACK, YOU IDIOTS!! BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW!!" Connor was desperate, he had been overhearing the entire conversation and just wanted to be really dead since he had no idea of what to do now.

'_Ok calm down, you won't gain anything by crying like a freaking baby, and besides that's not who you are, you are the Destroyer for god's sake! Think, Connor, think… they said that you have to reach some kind of goal or to find your destiny in order to be out of this whole mess… so what could I possibly be looking for?' _Connor though to himself.

He began to look for the possible things that might get him out of his current _spirit-like_ situation, but he just couldn't come up with anything at all. The only thing that he wondered was why he had treated those people who now seemed to be all concerned for him so bad, he felt his heart sick just to watch their faces all sad and worried, and he didn't want them to think he was gonna die.

The one that sickened him the most was Angel's face, his father looked older, sadder and his expression was filled with preoccupation, something he swore he had never seen before.

He had to do something and fast. He only needed to figure out what.

"Hey guys, I found something about that soul theory, it says that if the person's soul isn't able to be back in his corporeal form in 7 days it will stay that way, and there will be no possibility to reverse the change" Fred said quite amazed.

"Well, for one we don't know of that is true, so just don't worry about it now" Wesley said being a little skeptic.

All Connor said was "Oh shit…"

_** TBC  
**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Thank you so much for reading and I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Sorry for all the mistakes, I've never been good in grammar and that's why I'll stick with engineering! (Also I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry if there are things that are hard to understand!) I will bring next chapter as soon as possible, but I had to leave this here (is not as long as it was planned to). But please hang in there, as I said this chapter was already done but the next one, I'm still working on it, sorry, but I promise to bring it as soon as possible.And thanks again to all the people that have reviewed this, since I think I would have stopped a while ago if it wasn't for you guys!

**Review please please would ya?**

_P.S. And also, any suggestions on what will Connor have to do to get back into his body will be enormously appreciated, since I'm not quite sure what to do. XD_

_lullaby.28 :)_


	5. The Plan

**_xXxXxXxX DADDY DEAREST XxXxXxXx _**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Angel but I do have in my hands the first season DVDs that I just rented, it's helping me through the difficult times. LOL.

**Author's notes:** Thank you for the sweet reviews, it turned out to be really great to start writing this, and I've had so very much fun, I'm sorry that it took me quite a while to decide where this was going but I finally made up my mind. Hope you bear with me! Sorry in advance for any mistakes... Please read the foot notes, they are important!!

**Warnings:** Language and some angst (Oh and an author that doesn't know anything about spiritual sessions, but you'll find out about that for yourselves).

**Summary: **Connor is out of his body, he doesn't know what to do to get back. Will he be able to figure out what he has to do to return before the seven days are up…?

Let's hit it!

**ooo0000000ooo**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Plan**_

Connor had spent the whole night thinking about what to do, but hadn't actually come up with anything. He was beginning to worry since he heard Fred say that he had seven days to figure this out, or he better be getting used to the idea of being a ghost. The team was at the lobby, still doing research, even though they looked like they should sleep. Angel was in the kitchen drinking blood, still noticeably worried. Connor just stood on the front door steps and brood.

"Hey…" A voice said.

Connor didn't even turn around, he thought it may be client and given his current situation he didn't even want to bother to see someone else that would not be able to see him. It was awful, just like feeling ignored.

"Hey you…" The voice said again. But this time Connor noticed that nobody of the gang had answered what appeared to be a female voice, so he turned around. He saw this beautiful dark haired girl who was wearing a white gown and looked a little pale.

"Well it was about time you listened to me" She said, trying to act annoyed when she really wasn't.

"Are you talking to me? Can you see me?" Connor wondered

"Of course I can see you, how else would I be able to guide you?" She said it like it was obvious.

"Who are you then? I know nobody can see me" Connor asked, not quite believing this was real.

"I'm your guide, and I'm here to help you" The girl answered.

"Oh really? How come you've never helped me before?" Connor asked the smartest question he could come up with.

"It wasn't time, but now the time is right and you have to face this challenge in order to fulfill your destiny" The girl said.

"What challenge?" Connor spoke softly.

"This, the whole monster attack and your current spirit form are all a part of this, it was a plan" She answered.

"Whose plan?" Connor was annoyed, he felt like he had been played with.

"The Powers That Be" His guide said confidently.

"You mean this whole charade was just a stupid plan from those bastards! They think they can just play with my life and have fun out of it!" Connor finally lost it, although nobody in the lobby but her seemed to hear him.

"That's not the reason, it is a plan that is going to help you clear things and then, and only then you'll be able to become a champion someday, just like you are meant to be" She didn't seem to mind that Connor was upset.

"I have heard that crap before; actually I heard it from my father just before he threw me out… the whole champion thing is all bullshit! I make my own destiny and apparently I don't want to be a champion, so thanks but no thanks!" Connor half looked at her and half looked at the ceiling while speaking, trying to talk to both her and The Powers That Be at the same time.

"This is not your choice, the tests must be taken otherwise you'll be a ghost forever" She said trying to calm the young boy.

"So that's it? I have to take some stupid tests, in order to get my life back?"

"You must approve those tests, and reach your goal" The girl answered.

"What's my goal?" Connor was confused.

"You'll have to figure out that on your own"

"But you are my guide… aren't you supposed to help me?" Con said with a sneer, god that boy was stubborn.

"I will help you, but the 'figuring out things' is all yours" She answered smartly.

"Great, just when I thought this couldn't suck more, it does!" Connor yelled to himself.

**ooo0000000ooo**

"So, what do you think we should do?" Fred asked, noticeably sleepy.

"Well, I'm not coming up with anything since I'm so sleepy…" Gunn answered him.

"But we can't just stop looking, Angel is counting on us, and I do want to help Connor" Fred answered.

Gunn and Fred had obviously forgot that Angel had enhanced hearing, and he could overhear the entire conversation.

"Hey guys, it's ok, I think you should go and get some sleep, I could use you more tomorrow, and I rather have you on top, that all tired" Angel said, making them feel better about wanting to rest.

"No Angel, we are fine" Fred said, not even buying it herself.

"It's alright Fred, you've done a lot, I want you to rest, that way you'll help me more tomorrow, it's OK go on…" Angel reassured her. "Oh and Wesley you should hit it too, you know… I'll stay here and do some research by myself" he continued, while Fred and Gunn went upstairs, almost falling to sleep.

"No Angel, I want to help you, and I'm not sleepy at all, part of being a Watcher teaches you not to depend on sleeping, in case there is an emergency" Wes said.

"Thank you Wes, I appreciate it" Angel said sincerely.

After several hours of unfruitful research and looking through books that didn't help them at all. Wes came up with something.

"You know Angel I was thinking that maybe that spiritual theory isn't all that crazy, I mean crazier things have happened, vampires having offspring, alternative dimensions where time travels faster and your son coming back a teenager after being stolen a baby, in fact, I guess it wouldn't even be included in our top ten" Wes acknowledged.

"I guess you are right, all lives aren't exactly normal, so things like this are actually pretty average, but what exactly are you suggesting?" Angel admitted.

"Well I think we should at least try to find out if it is in fact Connor's situation, and if it is, than we can work it from there and finally come up with something that is actually useful, instead of just looking around knowing we probably won't find anything"

"But how would we know if his spirit is actually here with us?" Angel wondered.

"I was actually thinking that we could have a spiritual session with one of my books, and then try to contact Connor's soul, if we manage to do that, then it would mean that he is out of his body, and that way we'll be able to help him further" Wes explained.

"But what if he is not? Or if he doesn't respond?" Angel knew his son was stubborn; it couldn't ever be simple when it came to him.

"Well then, we would have to go with the purple algae potion, or maybe find another way" Wes was ready for Angel's question, because he even asked it to himself before.

"OK, I guess we could do it, I mean we have nothing to loose and then if we can contact him, I'll be able to talk to him finally"

"Yes, but Angel, it would be for a short amount of time, and we need to ask key questions if we want to have him back, that way later, you can have your little 'father-son' talk that you've long awaited for"

"I guess you're right, I'll have time to 'talk' to him later, I just wish everything turns out alright" Angel finished and sighed.

**ooo0000000ooo**

"Ok so let me get this straight, you are supposed to help me, but you can't really help me?" Connor spoke.

"I believe you could put it that way" The girl said "All I'm saying is that this is your challenge and guiding you doesn't mean that I will do things for you, or will tell you what to do, I'll just lead you to the right direction when you need it"

"So in other words you are useless" the teen said with a cocky tone.

"I don't think so, but then again when you face the tests, you could tell me what you think of me and my usefulness" She didn't want to argue, she knew Connor was difficult, and she wasn't about to get into his games. "By the way, my name is Joyce, because I don't think you gave me the chance to introduce myself properly".

"Whatever, what do I have to do?" Connor was obviously frustrated by the entire situation just wanted everything to be over.

"Are you ready for the first test?" Joyce asked.

"Yep, I'm ready, what now?"

"Ok let's do it!" The girl took his hand and they vanished from the lobby.

**ooo0000000ooo**

"So you want to have a spiritual session to try to contact Connor's soul?" Fred asked she seemed more relaxed; obviously sleeping had been good for her.

"Well yeah, that's basically it, but we also want to know if the 'soul out of the body' theory is true, so I think we should give it a shot" Wes answered her, he on the other hand, seemed like he needed some sleep.

"Ok so let's hit it! What do we need for this 'session'?" Gunn asked.

"Just a couple of my books, some species that I have in my apartment and some incense to create the atmosphere"

"Sound simple" Angel observed.

"It quite is, in fact the hard thing is to get the energy and vibrations to actually flow in the proper way to be able to contact the soul that you are looking for" Wesley responded.

"Anyway… Fred and I will go get the incense from the store, we'll be right back" Gunn said trying to avoid further comments on the mystical, since he wasn't very fond of any kind of spell.

"Ok guys, I'll go to my apartment and find the rest of the things, I'll be back in about an hour" Wes told Angel.

Angel nodded "Yeah, and thanks for everything Wes, I really appreciate it"

"Is the least I can do, the very least… trust me" Wes said as he walked out of the Hyperion.

Angel stayed in the house with his son, just the two of them alone in the huge hotel. He went where his son was lying, and sat there just contemplating him. He put his hand in his son's hair, and ruffled it a little. He missed him, more than he could ever tell; he needed him, more than he ever thought. He would do anything to have him back, anything; he just loved him so much, his attitude, the trouble he caused, everything about him. So he laid down himself, next to his son, and just held him so tight, no one was going to take him away. Ever again. He just enjoyed the fact that he could hug his son, that he could touch him. And thinking about that he closed his eyes, just to rest next to his child, the only thing in the world that mattered to him. He just wished this would end soon, to be able to hear his son again, to be able to have this same moment with a responding Connor, he just wanted him back.

**ooo0000000ooo**

"It's cute isn't it?" Joyce said "Your father being so worried about you"

They were watching everything that happened at the hotel in a television screen, like a surveillance video. Connor didn't know where they were, it was a weird place, out of the ordinary. The walls were light blue, and they were in some sort of waiting room with couches and plants, and then there were several doors, with one in different size than the other.

"Whatever" Connor didn't want to admit it but he really did feel good that his dad was all worried, that he cared. It felt nice, being loved and all.

"So what's the first test?" Connor said.

"Open the first door to find out" Was all Joyce said.

**ooo0000000ooo**

TBC!!!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I know it was short but I really wanted to update, next one will be better I promise... thanks for waiting!  
Suggestions regarding what you want the first test to consist of, will be enormously appreciated, since this is as far as I have gone in my mind. XD

Thank you for reading, hope you all have awesome vacations, and please if you don't mind and have a little free time **_REVIEW_**, it really does make me want to write to see that you like it. Also I'm not really sure about the direction, so_ if you think it totally sucked I have an alternative version, that might replace this one, so please tell me if this sucks or not…I need to know!!!!!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**__  
_

_On a very important matter, I'm currently looking for a beta, since I'm not a native English speaker, and I need help correcting mistakes from the previous chapters (including this one of course), and the ones to come. So please, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me, I would really appreciate it with all my heart. If interested, please e-mail me, send a private message or leave a comment here. THANKS!_

_lullaby.28 :) _

**_REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE _****_xx REVIEW xx PLEASE _****_xx REVIEW xx PLEASE_**


	6. The First Test

_**Daddy Dearest**_

**Chapter 6 "The First Test"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, make absolutely no money from this story, I'm just messing around with the characters I'm borrowing.

**A/N**_ I'm so very sorry that I couldn't update sooner, I apologize to all of you who had been reading this, I had lots of troubles with my laptop and lost most of my work since the hard drive had to be changed and that's why I was a little behind with things at school so I had trouble finding time to write. I just hope some of you are still there, and that you like this. I promise to try and bring the next chapter sooner, and in order to compensate the lost time, I did write this very long chapter, hope it works for you. Thank you, and once again,__** SORRY!**_

**Warnings:** Much Angst and some bad Language.

**Rating: **PG13

**Spoilers: **If you've gotten to this chapter you must have already realized this is totally AU, so the only spoilers are from the background of season 4, but nothing too big. LOL.

**Background:** Connor is about to take the first test, and the gang is trying to contact him.

**Summary:** Will Connor survive the first test?

**oooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo**

As Connor was opening the door, he felt his heartbeat go higher; he was indeed scared although he would lie about it if ever asked. The so called 'Destroyer' only wondered what was awaiting him. When he finally went though the door, he felt it closed the minute he stepped away and that only made him more anxious.

He looked around him and saw only a deserted place, with nothing more than cold ground and a few rocks. The view couldn't be sadder and Connor wondered what the hell was he supposed to do there, but thought he would soon figure it out. He walked around the place and found nothing that could give him a hint of what the test was about, he was sure he had to prove something, he just didn't know what yet. He continued to move with no particular direction and muttered to himself that maybe this test was only to prove his patience, since nothing had happened yet and even though he didn't have a watch he was sure that at least twenty minutes had elapsed.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Connor threw the question at the air, which was only met with more silence.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?! Prove that I can be alone in such a sad place?" Connor was letting it all out, as he thought no one was listening. "I can be alone!" He said, not quite believing it himself, if there was one thing he hated was to be lonely.

"There is no need to yell, young boy" A voice finally answered. It was some sort of small creature, with didn't look harmful in the least. Connor almost laughed at it when he saw it.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"There is no reason to be rude either, son" The creature talked like an elder and Connor felt like when he was around adults, always telling him what to do and what not to do.

"Look, I'm here for a freaking test, and if you are not aware of my situation then I suggest you to get lost" Connor answered, with obvious irritation in his voice.

"Oh my boy, I'm not the one that is lost, and I do am aware of your situation, but by being desperate you are not going to gain anything" The small hairy thing told him.

"So you know what do I have to do in order to pass the test and get out of here?" Connor asked, now he knew it would be a smart thing to get answers from the 'thing'.

"Yes I do, but you'll figure it out yourself soon enough. The only thing I have to tell you is that you shouldn't let your impatience overpower you, it is simple if you make it simple, but once you become desperate, then everything becomes hard" Was what the creature answered. Then it turned around, but looked as if it had remembered something else "Oh and one more thing, don't let anything fool you, not everything is what it seems, you should never forget that" That been said, it went away.

"What?! No… wait! We are not done, you have to tell me what the hell I am supposed to accomplish, not just your vague crap…!" Connor yelled, as he was running behind the little elf to try and catch him, but he failed since the little thing disappeared right before his eyes.

"Great… just great! That little shit was the only thing that could tell me what the hell is going on, and it disappears! Is it wonderful?!" Connor yelled with anger, he was starting to get desperate, well, more than he already was. He walked around like he had done a while ago, and explored the place searching for something that might tell him what to do.

After pacing for a long while, he discovered something that was near a rock, it was a dirty piece of paper. One he picked it up, two roads finally appeared; one of them was dusty and rocky, and had a lot of trees that looked like they wouldn't allow anyone near, and the other was slightly more lighted and had a visible end. The first one had a sign that said '_Uncertain road'_ and the second one was called _'Secure road'_. Once Connor stopped wondering what that was about he proceeded to read the piece of paper he had forgotten he had in his hands. All it said was:

"_There are several roads in life, some are uncertain some are secure, take the one you can live with, because once the decision is done, you'll have to face anything that the road brings you, and you'll not be able to go back until you have crossed it all."_

Connor thought the letter was kind of stupid, since all it said was pretty obvious. His heart was telling him to wait for a while and think things through before choosing a pat, but being the person he is Connor made a quick decision and took the secure road, as he had thought he had had enough uncertainty in his life, to yet take an uncertain road again.

Once the young boy stepped towards the secure road the other one disappeared but before it he got to really see that it wasn't all that bushy and was only a shadowed little path that led to an exit door. He thought that if that was the uncertain road the secure road would be even easier. He realized he was wrong as soon as he turned back to see the one road he had chosen. It was very dark and rocky and he couldn't see anything farther than a couple of feet. And that's when he heard a familiar voice.

"I told you not to pressure, I told you not everything is what it seems Connor" The little creature was looking eye to eye with the kid.

"What do you mean, I made the right choice, secure is always better" Connor answered.

"No my dear boy, secure is not always better, you need to learn to think before you act, and that's the real security, it is something we create, not something we get" The elf told him.

"But…" Connor couldn't think of an appropriate answer "I didn't think…"

"That's right boy, you didn't think, and perhaps this is a good way for you to learn your lesson, to follow your heart, instead of letting yourself be blinded by the appearances" The little creature cut him off before Connor could finish.

"So you mean there is no way out of this road?" Connor felt helpless, he was so disappointed at himself for his decision, since he had always been told by Angel and the gang that very same thing. His father often lectured him about making the right decisions and think before he rushed into something, but well that was back when he came into the hotel and his only plan was to kill Angel, so he didn't see the point of listening to his so called father then, until now. Also while Angel was at the bottom of the ocean, he had had several discussions with Gunn regarding the same thing, he always went after the monsters without thinking, and it often landed the team into more trouble than needed. Now he kind of realized that all those times they had been right, they were just trying to prepare him for situations like this. As Connor kept thinking about his mistakes, the elf spoke again.

"Of course there is a way out of this, but it is more complicated. Connor, there is always a way to make things right, even though we make mistakes, don't forget that ever" The small creature assured him with a smile as he disappeared again.

Connor felt a little relief once he was told that, but was still feeling lost. He kept on walking through the dark path, trying to avoid getting to close to the big old trees that were at the sides.

As he advanced in what he thought was the right direction, he was getting a bad feeling, like he was being followed and something didn't seem right. He just kept on walking and wished for this stupid test to be over.

After what seemed like a really long time Connor still felt something was off and as he went ahead he heard something had stepped on a twitch and had made a cracking noise as it broke it, so there must have been some sort of thing walking behind him.

Connor didn't want to look scared or even let that thing know that he was aware he was being followed, so he kept on walking acting like nothing had happened. He used his superhuman velocity to go behind what was following him and he was shocked to see that it was a wee creature, which he thought was kind of odd since something that size wouldn't have broken the twitch, but against his better judgment he stepped closer to the tiny thing and tried to grab it. Once he was close enough the little creature transformed into a huge monster and it grabbed Connor by the hip and then threw him at a tree. The boy regretted having made yet another mistake for not thinking before acting, and decided he would never do it again, but for the time being he was going to have to kill a monster or two, not that he wasn't eager of getting even with the despiteful thing that had tricked him.

Connor went to get it and punched it hard several times on what looked like its abdomen, but he was only awarded with a powerful punch that almost made him fall. Connor then grabbed a tree branch and he swung it down at the monster's feet to take him off balance and make him fall. Once the monster was on the floor Connor started beating him again, but he suddenly was taken by his ankle and turned upside down by the monster which threw him yet again against a tree.

Connor was now starting to get hurt and knew that he had to think something and fast because this wouldn't last long before the monster made a move to kill him for good. As he thought about it, he decided to attack the creature's head. The boy ran as fast as he could and once he was just behind the monster he jumped over its back and climbed to its head he punched it several times to which the creature growled and finally fell dryly to the ground. Connor took that as an opportunity to look for a pointy stick and when he found it, he ran again and inserted it on the monster's back right though its heart. As soon as he did that, the monster disappeared just like if it had been made of smoke.

Feeling victorious but hurt at the same time, Connor walked to a tree and rested his sore back for a while; he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down from all the past action. He couldn't believe how things had turned out, and was just praying for the test to be over.

After a couple of minutes of relaxing, the boy decided he needed to continue his journey if he ever wanted to get to the end of the road. He kept on walking and everything was calmed for what seemed like an eternity.

While he was walking he was also thinking about all the things his father and friends had tried to do for him, and how now he kind of understood most of them. He already felt guilty for all the things he made them go through and the fact that they were worried he was going to die, just added more load to his back. He wasn't even sure he would make it alive from the tests, since he didn't know how many of them were and he was sure this should have been the easiest one by far. Joyce had told him that one test was harder than the other and so on, so he seriously doubted he would make it in one piece, but was determined to do so, not just for him but for everyone that cared about him, especially Angel.

Connor was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't even noticed there was a door in his way until he accidentally hit with it. His face was full of happiness as he read the label in it and it said '_Exit'_. He carefully touched the knot and opened the door slowly as he didn't want any more surprises just yet.

All he could see was white smoke and he decided to take a chance and cross the portal. Once he did, he found himself in the room he had been in with Joyce, he was safe, he had survived the first test.

He stepped out of the doorframe and quickly closed the door behind him, never wanting to go back to that horrible place again. As he went in the room he saw the figure of his guide and for once he was glad to see it.

"Hi Connor!" Joyce greeted him like nothing had happened. "Did you enjoy your first test?"

"Hell no! It was awful!" Connor looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know; you came back though, so it means you passed it" Joyce told him.

"I guess so…"

"Although I must say that I thought you would have made a better choice back there, when it came to the roads" Joyce explained, looking a little disappointed.

Connor looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes, he still felt guilty about his mistake.

"It's ok, we all make mistakes, and the thing about them is that we must learn from them" The guide lifted his chin as she was talking.

"So that's why…" Connor started.

"Yes, that's why the road ended, because you learned your lesson and that's what it was all about" Joyce smiled.

"It was about me accepting that I should think before acting and not getting carried away by the appearances?"

"Yep, that's it" Joyce chuckled.

"Hmmm… you should have just told me, I could have learned it without all the fuzz" Connor told her a bit irritated.

"I don't think so, since many people have already done that and it took something as radical as this test to make you finally realize about it, don't you think?"

"Ummm…" Connor didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes" Joyce laughed.

Connor just stood there, knowing she was right but not yet admitting it.

"Ok, so that one is settled, for now you should rest since you'll have a big day tomorrow too" Joyce told him.

"I guess… How many tests are left?" Connor asked.

"Just one, the most important one… the one you shouldn't fail, if you want to go back to normal"

Connor didn't like the way that sounded but decided he would rest and that tomorrow he'll do his best to pass the final test and get back as soon as possible.

**oooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo**

Gunn and Fred had come back from the store with the incense they had been asked a while ago, and Angel and the rest of them were just waiting for Wesley to arrive so they could start the spiritual session and finally find out what had really happened with Connor.

As Wesley finally entered though the door Angel walked to him and asked if everything was ready.

"We have everything we need to reach him, Angel" Wesley answered.

"Ok, then let's do it" Angel was more worried than he thought, he really wanted his son back, he needed him, he couldn't bear to lose him one more time.

"We are ready" Gunn told them.

"Ok so then let's clear some space here" Wesley said pointing at the lobby center, where there was some furniture, which everybody moved so they had more space "Now, we should sit on the floor forming a circle" Wesley instructed them and they all did as they were told. Finally he put in the center of the circle a recipient with incense and some species of herbs that he had brought with him.

"We have to hold hands right?" Fred asked fascinated with her new experience.

"Yes Fred, that way our energy and vibrations will converge and we'll be able to make contact" Wesley answered her.

"Alright, we are holding hands and then what?" Gunn asked as impatient as he always was.

"Well, just close your eyes and focus on releasing all your energy, don't think about anything just have your mind totally blank" Wesley told him.

"Are you sure about this Wes?" Angel was nervous; he didn't like to mess with magic, having had too many bad experiences for his liking.

"Of course, just relax and let me do the rest" Wes assured him.

Once everybody had concentrated Wesley started to read several passages from his book and suddenly there was a light coming out of the center of the circle, right where the herbs where placed. Everybody opened their eyes and contemplated the blinding light that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't let go, or we will lose contact" Wesley warned them, and then turned to face the light himself feeling its power "We are looking for Connor Angel's soul" he spoke to it.

Then they all felt a rush of energy through their bodies, it made it harder to stay together but they all managed to do it, and after that, the light spread even more covering now the entire room and blinding everybody.

**oooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo**

Connor was soundly asleep as he was so tired from the entire experience he had had that day, but suddenly he felt a force dragging him somewhere and he woke up and stood up and just as he did that, he was brought to the lobby of the hotel and immersed into the center of a blinding light, feeling strong vibes and an energy aura surrounding him. He looked around him, and saw the gang and his father sitting on the floor, forming a circle. He then realized they had called his soul with some sort of spell.

The light returned to its original shape allowing everybody to see Connor's white spirit in the center of it. They were all amazed it had worked, and glad they could finally contact Connor.

"Son!" Angel said, feeling so happy to see his boy again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am Angel" Connor responded, feeling the urge to assure his father everything would be alright, but not using the word _Dad_ although he wanted to.

"Oh my god, where are you?" Angel had so many questions.

"I'm in a higher plane, I have to face some tests in order to get back" He responded as calmly as he could, since he didn't want them to worry.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Fred interrupted the father-son conversation, since she was worried about the child herself.

"No Fred, this is my challenge, I'm sorry you are worried but I'll try to get back as soon as possible" Connor sounded sincere.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Angel was exasperated; he didn't want his child to be in danger, not if he could prevent it.

"No, listen I don't have much time, I promise I'll be back, just don't worry, I'll handle it, ok?" Connor was crushed when he heard his father's desperation.

"But Connor…" Angel started.

"Please… trust me, there isn't anything to do, I'll be back soon" Connor assured him.

"Alright, I guess you have to do this on your own, be careful… and once you come back we'll talk, ok?" Angel gave up, understanding that it was his son's battle, and not wanting to upset him even more, he'd have time to do that as soon as his child came back, because they were going to talk _seriously_ about everything, he wasn't going to let him do something to endanger his life ever again.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" Connor said as he faded, and suddenly the light was gone and everybody just felt the energy back into them.

"Angel, are you alright?" Gunn asked him, quite concerned.

"Yes Gunn, I'm glad he is fine, I just want him back" Angel slightly smiled.

"I understand, but he had to do this, we should trust he'll be fine, after all he is your son Angel" Wesley said.

"I know he'll be fine, I feel it, it's like he transmitted something that makes me feel he'll be safe" Angel said, seeming calmer.

"He's your boy Angel, he doesn't want us to worry" Fred told him.

"I guess… we should look deeper into what the challenge is though, that will make me even calmer" Angel said.

"You are right, I'll look into it in my books, see what they say about the challenge" Wesley told him.

"We'll get online and see what we can find" Fred offered, and she went with Gunn to get the laptop.

"I just hope he comes soon, and once he does, he and I will have a little talk about all of this" Angel told them, seeming very determined.

**oooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo**

"I think they do care" Joyce told Connor, standing next to him as they both watched the monitors. "If they didn't, they wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to talk to you"

"I guess" Connor wanted to show how happy he was but he decided against it.

"And daddy doesn't seem too happy that you disobeyed him back at the hotel" Joyce told him, as they heard Angel's words about the _'little talk'._ "I guess he is right, it would have saved both you and them all this trouble"

Connor didn't answer; he just stood there thinking he wanted the last test to be over and to finally be able to get back to the hotel, but he also realized he wasn't looking forward to having that _'little talk'_ with his father, because he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Go to sleep Connor, I'll see you in the morning, you'll need all the energy you can get for the last test" Joyce told him, seeing that the boy was thinking too much about what she had said.

Connor did as she told him, and went back to sleep, hoping everything would turn out alright after all.

**oooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo**

**TBC…**

**oooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo**

_Thanks for reading, I'm off to do some homework now…__ :) Hope you did liked it at least a little._

_**REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE xx REVIEW xx PLEASE**_


End file.
